


Filling

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Dating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Super Soldier Serum, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, america's ass, sexual side effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: The first time Tony Stark had seen Steve Rogers’ ass, swaddled up in slightly-too-baggy blue uniform pants, he’d wanted to ruin it.In the alternate 2012 timeline, TonynoticesAmerica's Ass, and he wants to do terrible things to it. Turns out Steve has a bit of a sexual issue thanks to the serum, so Tony gets his chance.No plot, no redeeming qualities, just had a dirty thought and took 8k words to get to the point of it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 557





	Filling

The first time Tony Stark had seen Steve Rogers’ ass, swaddled up in slightly-too-baggy blue uniform pants, he’d wanted to ruin it. Captain America’s pants, made of lightly armoured Kevlar-hybrid fabric, are thick, heavy, and loose enough to give Rogers the opportunity to move freely. And move freely, he does – as they’re fighting the Chitauri, he twirls and kicks and flips in the air, a study of grace and momentum and power. 

But they do _nothing_ for his ass. 

It’s only when Cap is braced with his legs wide, throwing the shield with prejudice at an alien’s head, that Tony glances down through the HUD and sees the shape of it under the stretched Kevlar hybrid canvas. It’s round, and full, and tight, and oh, god, Tony has _really important things_ to be thinking about right now and all he can think about for a second is how badly he wants to _destroy_ it. He has to bank hard to the right to narrowly miss hitting a Chitauri rocket-bike-thing as he’s suddenly distracted by the thought. 

He gives his head a shake and puts his head back in the game. 

++++++ 

Later, when they’re exhausted and he’s seen space and terror and the end of all things, and Loki is wrapped up in some fancy science-magic handcuffs, and Rogers is clapping him on the back and giving him that soft, slightly-impressed look, Tony starts to think maybe he’s the one who’d be destroyed. 

And then, after the battle when they’re trying to transport the Tesseract and his arc reactor shorts and his heart stops, Thor uses his magic lightning hammer like a defibrillator and Loki disappears with the Tesseract, and the first thought Tony has when he’s able to breathe air back into his lungs is not of Pepper but of Steve Rogers’ glowing smile against the skyline of a bruised-but-not-broken New York, Tony knows he’s in trouble. 

++++++ 

He and Pepper discuss the end of their relationship kindly. No, there isn’t anyone else. No, she’s not upset he almost gave his life in the fight. No, neither of them are sleeping at night after the battle – her, because the back of her eyelids are playing constant footage of Iron Man arcing up into a wormhole with a nuke on his back; him, because the back of his eyelids are playing constant footage of the Chitauri fleet, the nuclear explosion in space, and _how did he get out of the wormhole_? 

The first thing he’d seen when he’d woken up had been Rogers’ smile, but he doesn’t tell Pepper that. He also doesn’t tell her that his first thought the next time he’d had a medical emergency had been of that smile. 

The break-up is all over the gossip rags, but it’s amicable. They both go off to lick their wounds in peace, but they’re talking like friends again within a week. They’re fighting over contract signatures and deadlines again in five. 

+++++ 

Tony doesn’t make a move on Steve right away. It’s not just because he’s worried any advances will be unwelcome. He moves the team into the tower first; two near-death experiences in the space of a couple of hours had been enough to make him aware of the crushing void of family and friends in his life, and if you can’t make friends with people you almost died with, who _can_ you be friends with? 

Rhodey would move in, he says, if he wasn’t still on active service. He’ll swing by, though. When he can. 

So Tony moves the Avengers in. Barton tends to fuck off on his own a lot, and Romanoff is in and out on SHIELD missions. It doesn’t take long for her to start taking Steve with her, and then it’s just him and Banner and Thor. Thor spends a lot of time in London, though, where his girlfriend (and it’s not lost on Tony that Thor is the only one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes with a regular lay, somehow) is doing some fascinating work with Einstein-Rosen Bridges. Tony would really like to get his hands on some of her research, but every time he asks Thor to put in a good word, Thor laughs at him and tells Tony “Jane is too smart for the likes of you,” which, hey. Not nice. 

Tony’s not sleeping, not even a little, and he currently has about 32 new suits built. JARVIS can pilot them, he’s not _crazy_ , he knows he can’t be in 32 suits at once. He feels lonely when Romanoff and Rogers are off on a secret mission, comms dark, so he tries going out to Malibu, but he doesn’t sleep there, either. And then there’s the Mandarin, and Killian, and somehow Pepper gets roped into all of it even though they’re not even _dating_ anymore, and Rhodey helps Tony save the President. Tony asks for Banner’s help to solve Extremis – he could do it himself, but it’s Pepper’s life on the line so he’s not fucking with that. Then Tony has the arc reactor removed and his heart surgically repaired. His beautiful Malibu house is destroyed, so he heads back to New York. 

The gang’s all there when he gets there. Even Barton is in the tower. They want to know why he didn’t call. Tony… doesn’t have an answer. It turns into an argument, and Tony does what he always does, and he walks away. It’s his tower, he can do what he wants. 

He hides in the workshop for a couple of days, rebuilding the suits that had been destroyed in that whole Killian mess. He hasn’t showered, and has been licking his wounds fueled only by coffee and spite, when Rogers comes down to the shop with a paper bag full of cheeseburgers. 

He notices the reactor’s gone right away, and he stares at Tony’s chest for a long moment after he divvies up the burgers 

“It’s better that you don’t need it,” he says, after swallowing a mouthful of cheeseburger. Tony hadn’t realized that taking the proffered burgers from Steve meant he’d have to _share_ them. 

“Yep,” Tony says, using his thumb to wipe a little bit of special sauce off his lower lip. Steve watches his hand. 

“Still kinda miss it, though.” Steve drops his eyes to his burger as he speaks. “It was pretty.” 

“It was a marvel of engineering and science,” Tony says, aghast. 

“Yeah,” Steve nods sagely, and Tony _knows_ he’s doing it to tease him. “And it was pretty.” 

+++++ 

Tony starts coming out of the workshop a little more. Clint joins Steve and Romanoff on a couple missions. Tony spills his guts to Bruce about the whole thing with the Mandarin and Killian, and how he’d been so worried about Pepper, and how he’d figured out a lot about himself, and his decision to remove the reactor. 

Bruce falls asleep, the bastard, but at least Tony still feels like he got it all off his chest. He even sleeps half that night. 

When the SHIELD employee contingent of the Avengers comes back, they’re a little beat up. Natasha has a big old shiner, and Clint is limping, but Steve looks none the worse for wear. He’s quiet, though, heading straight up to his rooms without much more than an absent wave. 

“What’s with him?” Tony asks Clint later that night as they’re both in the communal kitchen putting together a midnight snack. Tony guesses he’s not the only one with sleep issues. 

“What’s with who?” Clint asks around a mouthful of peanut butter and banana sandwich. Tony tries not to look at it as he pours freeze-dried blueberries into a yogurt cup. 

“Steve. He’s quiet.” 

Clint smirks. “Were we talking about Cap?” 

Tony blinks. Okay, possibly not. But apparently Tony had been _thinking_ about him. And not even just about his ass. Or, oh god, his shoulders. 

“I’m just asking.” 

“He’s fine. Got a little bit of an education this weekend, that’s all.” 

“What kind of education?” 

Clint takes another ridiculous bite and chews twice before packing the bread, banana and peanut butter into the side of his cheek like a lopsided hamster. “Cap’s been reading up on Stonewall.” 

“The riots?” 

Clint nods, taking another bite of his sandwich. “He reads history books when we’re en route to drop zones. From the _library_.” 

Tony grimaces. “And he made it into the LGBT section? How’d that go?” Tony almost doesn’t want to hear the answer. His bisexuality is common knowledge to the public, but that doesn’t mean Steve knows about it. And Steve’s from the 40s – Tony knows from personal experience that most people he’s met born before 1960 have a lot of things to say about sexuality, and none of them are anything he wants to hear from Steve. And yeah, Steve’s ass is, _sweet Jesus,_ amazing, and Tony _still_ wants to ruin it after all these months, but he also kinda likes Steve as a friend, and the last thing he wants is for Steve to be one of _those_ guys. 

Clint shrugs. “There’s this guy on the STRIKE team,” Clint says with a little twist of his mouth. “Tomasson. Real big mouth. Lots to say about lots of things. Saw Cap’s book, went off about the ‘homos’.” The smirk turns into a full fledged smile, though it’s not friendly. “Tomasson’s off the team. Cap made him fly home commercial. _Before_ the mission.” 

Tony blinks. “He isn’t the leader of the STRIKE team,” he says, dumbly. 

“Nope,” Clint agrees. “But you know that look he gets on his face? Where if you argue with him, not only will he be disappointed in you for the rest of his time on earth, but he’ll also probably make you regret it?” 

Tony snorts. 

“Turns out no one wants to argue with that look,” Clint shrugs. “So, Tomasson won’t be flying any missions with Cap.” 

“Huh,” Tony muses. “Pretty open minded for, you know, a centenarian.” 

Clint glances at him from the side, and stares for a long moment. “Yeah, okay. Completely oblivious.” 

“What?” Tony asks, feeling his cheeks flush. 

“I just lost a bet with Tasha, that’s all,” Clint says, sliding his empty plate into the dishwasher and heading out of the kitchen. “Dammit.” 

“What do you mean?” Tony calls after him, but Clint doesn’t answer. 

+++++ 

Tony’s in the workshop again. He’s not slept in a couple days, but at least he’s taking care of himself otherwise. He’s showered and eaten and he’s even been drinking things that aren’t coffee or bourbon. They’re just back from another wild goose chase for Loki’s scepter. They still don’t have any leads on the whereabouts of Loki himself, but Thor’s been keeping an ear to the ground. 

Steve’s in the workshop. That’s been happening more and more, lately. Tony’s not an idiot, though. He’s not going to rush it. But Steve wouldn’t _be_ there if he didn’t have, you know, an interest. Even a little one. It’s a big tower. If he’s lonely he could go hang out with Nat or Clint or Thor or even Banner. Or anyone at SHIELD, the guy’s probably got more friends. But he’s not anywhere else. And he doesn’t take well to homophobes. So. 

Tony’s got hope, at least. 

They chat while Tony works. Steve is flipping through a library book (and Tony had complained, had explained e-readers, had informed Steve that JARVIS can access literally any book ever written – and not just the ones that have been published – but Steve says he likes the _smell_. Ew.). 

Whatever. Tony can live with Steve being a luddite, he supposes. 

They talk about the last mission. They talk about the team. They talk about the news. Steve starts talking about a restaurant. 

“It’s a little Italian place,” he’s saying, while Tony half-listens. “Nat said it’s real nice. Good food. Not, I guess, not as fancy as you’re used to, but she said it would be nice anyway.” 

“Hmm?” Tony asks around the soldering iron in his mouth. Not the safest place to store it, but he only needs both hands for a second. 

Out of nowhere, Steve is right there, standing over him, gently pulling the _dangerous instrument_ from Tony’s mouth, and maybe he shouldn’t have put it there. On the other hand, Steve is all up in his space, so that’s not exactly a deterrent. 

“I’m asking you out on a date, Tony,” he says, and Tony blinks up at him in shock, suddenly glad Steve has hold of the soldering iron so Tony doesn’t drop it from his mouth. Steve’s cheeks are lightly pinked, and even though it’s a little unsure, he’s smiling and his eyes are bright blue. “Dinner. With me.” 

“Dinner,” Tony repeats. “With – yeah, no, that’s definitely not – a problem, I’d –” 

Steve’s smile turns a little more confident, a little more amused. 

“Say yes?” Steve asks. 

“Yes,” Tony says, heart fluttering strangely in his chest. “Yes, I’d… that would be nice, thank you.” 

“Okay,” Steve says, handing him back the soldering iron. He heads for the workshop door, and the elevator. “So, tomorrow at seven. JARVIS said your calendar’s clear.” 

Tony swallows thickly. “Tomorrow,” he agrees. 

The door whooshes closed behind Steve, and Tony stares after him long enough to burn his finger on the soldering iron. He drops it with a curse, putting the injured finger in his mouth to soothe the sting. 

He’s got a date with Steve Rogers. 

+++++ 

Dinner is awkward at first, but they go on three more dates before they manage to get out of their own way and find their rhythm. They’re strolling back to the tower one night while Steve licks sinfully at an ice cream cone and Tony sucks on the straw of a sweetened iced coffee. He definitely isn’t putting on a show as he wraps his lips around the straw and hollows out his cheeks. 

Steve rides the elevator up to the penthouse with Tony, as he’s done every other time they’ve gone out together. At the door, he leans down and presses a soft, chaste kiss against Tony’s lips. Steve’s mouth is cold and sweet from the ice cream. Tony can’t help himself, and he presses up into the kiss, prolongs it just a little, and lets his tongue lick out to swipe along the seam of Steve’s lips. 

Steve responds with a quiet groan low in his throat, and then the floodgates are open. Steve crowds him against the wall of the elevator and _devours_ his mouth, big hands wrapped around Tony’s waist and fingers digging into his flesh. Steve’s whole body is pressed up against his, and Tony can already feel the thick, solid erection under Steve’s jeans. 

Tony’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he winds his arms around Steve’s neck and locks him there, kissing back with all he’s got, feeling the hum of electricity in his lips as he kisses and kisses and kisses. Steve’s tongue is in his mouth, licking across his own, up along the roof of Tony’s mouth, and then Steve’s teeth are nipping at Tony’s bottom lip and it’s so good Tony could cry. 

Steve suddenly jumps back, hands in the air like he’s been caught doing something illegal, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed and panting for breath. 

“Sorry!” he blurts, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. “God, sorry, that was –” 

“Very welcome,” Tony interrupts firmly, grabbing hold of the shoulders of Steve’s soft blue sweater. “Very welcome and very overdue, now back to the kissing.” 

“Tony, wait,” Steve says, pulling back a little more, and Tony knows a ‘no’ when he hears it, so he freezes. 

“Okay?” 

“Just… you gotta know,” Steve says. “Before we… go any further.” 

Tony puts a hand up to stop him, taking in the look of discomfort and the anxious way Steve is fidgeting from foot to foot. “Wait. Just wait. Whatever conversation you’ve got going on in your head is going to be a lot easier to have on a sofa with a beer than it is in an elevator,” he says. “Let’s go in and sit down, okay?” 

Steve takes a deep breath in, then nods, looking only slightly less miserable. Tony tries to push down the uneasy feeling – Steve wouldn’t have kissed him like _that_ if he’d intended to break up with him, right? He leads Steve into the penthouse suite, through the kitchen to the living room. He grabs a couple of fancy microbrew beers Rhodey had brought him on the way and they sit down together on the couch. 

Steve takes a sip of his beer, then a deep breath. 

“Okay,” Tony says, his hand up again to forestall whatever Steve feels the need to say. “Whatever it is, Steve, it’s going to be okay.” 

Steve meets Tony’s eyes and smiles a little. “Hope so.” 

“Okay. Me, too. Let’s have it, whatever it is.” 

Steve fiddles with the beer bottle, his thumbnail picking at the corner of the label. “So. It’s about… about the serum. And me. And what… well, it’s just some stuff you should know.” 

Tony doesn’t say anything, because he’s not sure where Steve’s going with this. 

“I’m… I guess the serum…. Ahem. It did a lot of things.” 

“Sure. Big muscles, super strength, super speed. It’s a whole thing.” 

“Well, it also made me… I can’t… oh god.” 

“Steve. Whatever it is, it’s going to be fine.” 

“It’s like… nothing is ever enough,” Steve finally says, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to meet Tony’s eyes. “I can’t get enough.” 

“Enough….?” 

“Sexually.” 

Steve doesn’t elaborate further, cheeks burning red, and the wheels in Tony's brain start turning and he finally catches up. “You… are you saying that the serum did something to your… refractory period?” 

Steve somehow blushes harder. “Yeah. It’s kind of… It’s a lot to deal with, is all I’m saying. And I just want you to know that just because I’m, you know, still… I just don’t want you to think you did something wrong.” 

Tony blinks at him. “We only just barely hit first base yet and you’re already trying to tell me not to feel bad about my performance?” 

Steve drops his head into his hands, elbows propped up on his knees as he sits on Tony’s couch. 

“It’s been… a problem. Before. I just don’t want you to go in blind.” 

Tony grins at him, thinking of all the possibilities. The idea of a Steve Rogers who can go all night isn’t exactly a hardship. 

“I think we can make it work,” he says. “I’m very resourceful.” 

“Tony.” 

“I mean it, Cap,” Tony says, reaching over to push Steve’s beer further away from them on the coffee table. “This is _definitely_ something I can work with. Out of curiosity, from a scientific standpoint, how many times can you…?” 

Steve sighs, and this time it sounds less like he’d like the earth to swallow him, and more fond, and Tony knows how to take a win. “Three or four,” Steve says. 

Tony’s grin grows wider. 

“Well, we’re gonna get it to five, baby.” 

+++++ 

Tony’s been around the block. He’s over 40, and he’s been one of People’s Sexiest Men Alive, and he got into bed with 12 out of 13 Maxim cover models (it’s 13 because of the twins and he won’t hear another word about it) and countless number of beautiful men and women, and he has some _knowledge_. So it only takes a few nights in bed with Steve (in quick succession because apparently Steve has some pent-up sexual tension and has been relatively celibate since the ice, and Steve and Tony are _dating_ so Steve takes full advantage of that and finds himself in Tony’s bed more evenings than not) before Tony starts to get… creative. 

There’s the night with the bullet vibrator he straps to Steve’s balls, then rides him for all he’s worth. There’s the night where Tony slicks up the inside of his thighs and crosses his ankles to make everything as tight and sweet as it can be, and tells Steve to fuck the space between his legs until he can’t anymore. 

There’s the night Tony ends up with a hand cramp from fingering Steve, two fingers deep inside him and playing his prostate like a violin, and Steve’s only come 3 times before Tony has to switch hands. He’s ambidextrous, though, so they make it work. By the end of the night, Tony is fucking Steve’s throat while he sucks Steve down in a 69 position (Tony’s definitely too old for 69s but the feeling of Steve’s mouth around his erection is divine, and he’s not ready to stop making Steve make those little moans of pleasure and desperation so what _ever_ ) and keeps rubbing his prostate, and Steve’s throat vibrates as he cries out his orgasm and it pushes Tony over the edge. 

His favourite is the night Tony sucks Steve off while Steve opens him up, then Steve fucks him through orgasm after orgasm, until Tony is full of come and leaking. They hop in Tony’s ridiculous shower to clean off, and Tony goes down on Steve again under the hot spray, jerking himself off on his knees as Steve comes all over his face. 

+++++ 

They’ve been dating for months. It’s been so good – they’ve only had a handful of fights, and Tony has even apologized a few times, when it was unequivocally his fault, and Steve has apologized _twice_. Tony’s been dating the man long enough to recognize that for the huge deal it is, because Steve _never_ apologizes. 

But they’ve made up each time, and Steve’s got a drawer in Tony’s dresser, a toothbrush in his bathroom, and he spends most nights in the penthouse. They’ve managed to go on three chasing-our-tails missions with the Avengers to look for Loki or Loki’s scepter without fighting, without grappling for the top spot on the team. They’ve mostly gotten along, except for that one time Steve yelled at him after a mission for taking a stupid risk. But Tony had (very calmly) explained that he’s a genius, that JARVIS had done the math, that the risk was actually _incredibly low_ , and Steve had agreed not to be overbearing in the field, that they all have to take stupid risks, but had informed Tony, quite soundly, that he was still going to worry and that was never going to stop. 

Which had left a warm, fuzzy feeling in Tony’s chest where the arc reactor used to be. Not that he’d admit that to anyone. 

The sex is good. Tony has no complaints about the sex. The sex is… Jesus, Steve is magnificent, and Tony could gobble him up, but most nights Tony’s the one who ends up with his ass well-fucked, and he just hasn’t had a chance to properly treat Steve’s ass like he wants to. 

+++++ 

They’re in Tony’s bed, after a lovely dinner out and somehow managing to avoid the paps again. Steve is grinding his hips down into Tony’s, their erections hard and straining beneath their pants as they kiss, wildly and warmly and wantonly. Steve has one hand buried in Tony’s hair, the other clenching in arrhythmic spasms on Tony’s hip. Tony has one hand on one of Steve’s deliciously full pecs, fingers tracing the tiny bumps of his areola, and the other down the back of Steve’s jeans to squeeze and knead the muscle. 

Steve is moaning into Tony’s mouth, breath panting and stuttering as he grinds down, and Tony deliberates letting him come in his pants before they even undress, just to get the first orgasm out of the way. 

But that seems like a waste, really. Maybe next time. 

Steve is nipping at Tony’s bottom lip, and they’re rutting against one another, and Tony thanks god and country for everything life has given him when he slides his hand down a little further, shoving down the back of Steve’s pants and letting his fingertip skim gently around the furled opening of Steve’s hole, and Steve whines and shoves his hips forward harder. The pressure makes Tony groan and squeeze Steve’s pec harder, and he smothers the urge to tell Steve what beautiful, glorious tits he has. Another time, maybe, when it’s not all so fresh and new and wonderful, he’ll figure out what filthy things he can say to Steve without causing the man to run away screaming in the night. 

“I want to make you come,” he allows himself to say, and Steve moans. “Over and over again until you can’t stand it anymore.” 

“Please,” Steve whines, swallowing hard. “Please, Tony.” 

“You’re so sensitive,” Tony murmurs against Steve’s jaw, letting his finger press just lightly against Steve’s hole. His rim twitches, then the muscles relax and soften, letting Tony dip the tip in. He doesn’t go far, it’s too dry, but Steve moans again and spreads his legs. His jeans tighten over Tony’s hand, trapping him, so Tony pulls his hand out and back, pushing at Steve’s shoulders at the same time. 

“Pants off,” he breathes, when Steve makes a sound of disappointment and the break in contact. “Pants off, then hands and knees. I’m going to make you scream my name,” Tony promises. 

Steve obeys, and Tony moves more slowly to remove his own clothes, watching as Steve strips and poses for him, looking back over his shoulder at Tony almost coquettishly. Tony pulls a rolled towel from the stack on the nightstand, laying it out on the bed under Steve’s hips. Steve’s cock, long and thick and hard, weighs heavily under his abdomen, and Tony has the urge to stroke it. So he does. He folds his body over Steve’s, reaching between Steve’s legs to stroke at his dick and palm his balls, kissing his way down Steve’s arched spine. 

Steve moans, shifts a little and widens his knees, giving Tony better access. Tony rewards him by nipping sharply at the top of Steve’s ass cheek, and Steve cries out, his cock throbbing in Tony’s grip. Tony chuckles low in his throat, then moves behind Steve’s body, spreads his cheeks apart and licks delicately at Steve’s hole. 

Steve lets out a sharp, heavy breath. Tony licks again – Steve tastes of clean sweat, earth and warmth. His ass bunches and clenches in Tony’s hands, but his hole stays relaxed so Tony can lick into it, letting his tongue spear inside. He loves doing this for Steve; Steve’s ass truly is magnificent so it’s not exactly a stretch to worship it, and Steve’s choked-off moans and whimpering sighs make Tony hard as hell. Steve’s hands are clenching and gripping the sheets under him, and he keeps shifting his hips back to get closer to Tony’s mouth. Tony licks and sucks and kisses Steve’s rim, feeling the muscle soften and slicken under his mouth. Eventually, Steve is whining with every breath out, and Tony knows he’s close. Steve is so sensitive that just having his ass eaten is enough to get him to the edge, and that sensitivity is one of Tony’s favourite things about sex with Steve. One of many, to be honest. 

He reaches forward again, between Steve’s spread legs, and strokes his cock root to tip, again and again until Steve lets out a strangled sound and spills across the towel under him. Tony strokes him through the orgasm, still licking and sucking at his hole, until Steve’s breath starts to return to a normal rhythm. 

He’s still hard, of course. Which is just fine, because Tony has plans. 

He presses a soft kiss to the swell of Steve’s hip, then slides off the bed and starts digging in his bedside drawer. He’d checked his supplies ahead of time, and everything is where he’d left it. There’s lube, there’s a vibrator, and there’s the dildo he’d picked out special, just for this. 

It’s long and thick, made of flesh-coloured silicone. It’s bigger than Tony, bigger than Steve. But he has faith that Steve can take it. Steve moans at the sight of it, eyes flashing up to Tony’s. 

“This okay, honey?” Tony asks him, waving the silicone cock a little so it bounces. He’s gripping it around the base, his hand not quite making it all the way around the girth of it. 

Steve swallows hard, but his cock jumps a little, and he nods, eyes locked on the rubber toy. 

Tony grins, flicking his thumb across the top of the lube bottle, snapping the lid open. He puts the vibrator and dildo down and slicks his fingers, trailing them in a wet circle around Steve’s hole. His moan this time is less urgent, the worst of the edge taken off when he’d come the first time, but it’s still sweet-sounding and beautiful. Tony strokes a finger into Steve, joins it quickly with another, pressing the full length of his fingers into Steve’s hot, tight body. He only intends to brush against Steve’s prostate from time to time, but when Steve moans and pushes back against Tony’s fingers, he indulges him, rubbing the pads of his fingers against that sensitive spot. Steve’s panting and whining again in no time, and Tony can’t get enough of watching him come, the way his whole body clenches and jerks and his cock throbs, so he pushes Steve harder, fucks his fingers into Steve’s ass faster, and then Steve is coming again, this time with no stimulation to his cock, and his whole body shudders with it, pulsing more come onto the towel beneath him. 

His hole is still spasming around Tony’s fingers as Tony pulls them out, reaching for the dildo and pouring lube over it. Steve lets out a high-pitched whine – either overstimulation or desperation, Tony can never tell and Steve doesn’t seem to mind either way – as Tony presses the thick, solid head of the large dildo against his relaxed hole. 

Steve huffs out a breath as the head pops in, thighs twitching as he stretches to accommodate it. Tony can’t help it, he reaches down and gives his own neglected erection a few strokes, just to give himself _something_. He moans and pushes the dildo in, in, in, then reluctantly pulls away from his own cock. It feels too good, and the view of watching Steve’s hole stretch around the large dildo is almost too much. Steve can – and will need to – come multiple times, but Tony’s only got one or two in him, and if he makes it to two, he’ll need time in between. He’s not as young as he used to be. 

He lets go of the base of the dildo once it’s more than halfway into Steve’s tight channel, and watches as Steve’s body slowly pushes it out. Steve groans, and Tony pushes it back in, a little further this time, then lets it go again. The fifth time he does this, he pushes it almost all the way to the base, and Steve moans, tilting his pelvis and spreading his thighs a little further apart, and Tony has to swallow drily at the sight of Steve so wanton. 

Tony shifts up onto his knees behind Steve, eyes flicking back and forth between Steve’s head hung between his arms, and his ass stretching to open up for the toy. 

Tony’s cock is hard and straining, so close to Steve’s hole, and Tony stops resisting; he pulls the dildo out, then presses his own cock forward into the blazing heat. Steve moans at the difference, at hot, hard flesh inside him instead of the toy, but Tony only fucks into him a couple of times before he grits his teeth and pulls out, shoving the dildo in and using it to fuck Steve again. He only lasts a few thrusts, though, before he needs to feel the tight heat of Steve’s body again, and pulls the toy out and replaces it with his cock for another few moments. 

He does this for some time, going back and forth between the dildo and his own cock. Steve is whining, his hips shifting, and Tony pulls out again, fucking Steve with the dildo harder and faster until Steve cries out, his balls tightening into his body, his whole body shuddering as he comes, hard and fast and loud, all over the towel again. 

“God, Tony, god, fuck,” he swears, out of breath and slurred, and Tony doesn’t stop fucking him with the toy through it, watches greedily as Steve’s hole clenches and tightens around the silicone. 

Tony can’t help himself, and lets the fingers of his other hand caress the stretched rim, along the outside of the dildo, as Steve moans. Steve’s chest sinks to the bed, and he turns his head on the pillow to look up at Tony. His lips are slick and puffed, his cheeks pink, his eyes half closed and pupils blown wide. His cock is still hard, and the rim of his hole is soft, relaxed, open. 

He hesitates for only a moment, then dips the tip of his finger in alongside the dildo, watching Steve’s face for signs of distress as he pushes in. Steve moans, his eyes wide, but the look on his face is one of surprise, of lust and desire. Tony pulls the dildo back, then pushes it in alongside his finger, and Steve takes a deep breath. “So good,” he slurs out. 

“Do you want more, honey?” Tony asks, barely letting himself hope. “Is this okay?” 

“Feels good,” Steve moans, arching his back and pushing out his ass. “Feels full. Tony, god, I feel so full.” 

“Doesn’t hurt?” 

“No,” Steve says, shaking his head a little. His cock pulses, just once, as he shifts his hips and rubs his prostate against the dildo inside him. “Burns a little but, but good,” he gasps out. 

Tony stares at Steve’s hole, the way the skin is stretched around the dildo and his finger. He stares at Steve’s arched back, his trembling thighs, his flushed skin. The back of his hairline, along his neck, is slightly damp with sweat. He’s mewling and panting and pushing back onto the toy, onto Tony’s finger. 

Tony has done this before. In his wild youth, during cocaine-fueled nights and bad decisions and demonstrating poor coping skills, he’s done this. He’d been on the other end, he’d had that exquisite fiery burn of being filled too much, stretched past the limit, and he’d enjoyed it. But he’d never been on this end, watching the stretch and the tremble and the flush of eagerness spread across pale, glistening skin. 

He wants it. He wants this for him, and he wants this for Steve, and the second finger slides in, tight, with the first, and Steve’s cry is deliciously needy. 

“Tony, oh, god,” Steve gasps, pushing back against the invading stretch. “Oh, god.” 

“Do you like that?” Tony asks him, hope flaring in his chest. “Do you like feeling that burning stretch? Feeling so full you don’t think you can take any more?” 

“I want more,” Steve argues, half-coherently. “God, Tony, please, I want more.” 

“Do you want my cock?” Tony asks, stilling and letting the girth of his fingers and the dildo stretch Steve wide. Steve’s hole twitches, clenching slightly, then relaxing so the muscle is soft and pliant. “If you want it, I’ll give it to you.” 

“Please,” Steve moans. 

“Do you want both?” 

Steve stills, panting heavily. 

“The dildo,” Tony says, pushing it in, pulling his fingers out and brushing them along the stretched, puffy rim, “until you come again, or the dildo and my cock until you come?” 

Steve’s whole body shudders, and he swallows audibly, dropping his head between his shoulders to hang toward the bed. “Tony,” he says, helplessly around an edge of humiliation. But his cock is hard, leaking, and his voice is also full of want. Tony will have to remember that. 

“You decide, honey,” Tony tells him. “It can be a lot, I know. But if you want it, Steve, I want to give it to you.” 

Steve shivers, then shifts his knees apart a little. “If… if you – I don’t know how you’ll fit, I don’t, but if you think you can…” 

“I want you to say the words, Steve.” 

Steve whimpers, taking a deep breath in as his hole clenches around the dildo again. “I want you to do it. I want you to fuck me with the toy still…” 

Tony waits. 

“I want you to fuck me with both,” Steve groans, pushing back and arching a little so the dildo presses against his prostate. His cock jerks, and he comes, clenching and spurting, even as the words leave his lips. But Steve isn’t done, and he’d explicitly asked Tony to stretch him full and wide. Tony wants to feel that clenching, impossibly tight heat around him, and he wants to see Steve torn apart under his hands, and he wants to fill him and ruin him and watch him feel every inch of it. 

He thrusts the dildo in, fast and hard, and reaches for the lube beside him. Steve cries out in rhythm with the toy, his prostate probably so sensitive it’s right on the edge of pain, and he moans when Tony pours lube over the place where his rim is stretched around the silicone. Tony drops the bottle and rubs his fingers over the skin, letting the dildo push some of the slick inside, and then he pushes up on his knees, bringing his cock close to that filled hole. He tips the base of the dildo up and presses the head of his erection against the rim as Steve gasps. 

He has to use his free hand to steady himself, to keep his cock in line because Steve is so _tight,_ his hole already stretched around the toy, and then Tony starts to push. Steve’s hole is clenching, even though Tony can see he’s trying to relax, trying to breathe deeply and carefully, trying to let Tony in. Steve is hissing, “Yes, Tony, yes,” between his teeth, fingers clawing into the bedding. It takes an effort, and watching Steve _open_ for him is beyond intoxicating, and then the head of Tony’s cock is in, sliding along the slick silicone and into the wet, grasping heat of Steve. 

He’s not even halfway in when Steve comes _again_ , gasping and shaking and loud. Steve shudders under him, his whole body tensing as he spills over the towel again, and Tony’s fingers grip around the dildo, gritting his teeth and stopping his forward push, to let Steve have his orgasm. 

When it’s over, Steve’s whole body relaxes, and with a deep groan, Tony pushes forward and slides in all the way, into that welcoming, warm, slickness. 

Steve is like a furnace around him, hot and tight. Tony’s cock throbs, and he swears he can feel the pounding of Steve’s heart – of both their hearts – at the sensitive tip. 

“Tony,” Steve moans, and he sounds completely wrecked, completely immersed in pleasure and pain and too much all at once. 

“Steve,” Tony says, half acknowledgement and half pleading. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for – to stave off his impending orgasm? For Steve to be this open and hot and slick for him all the time? For time to stop so he can feel this way forever? 

Tony takes a few more deep breaths, collecting himself and thinking of baseball stats, and then he carefully, slowly pulls back partway. He looks down, watching Steve’s hole drag along his cock, watching the skin stretch over the dildo. Then he pushes in at the hip, thrusting back inside and watching his cock push in alongside the toy. 

Steve moans again, breathless and wordless, and Tony can hardly believe the way the sound raises tingling gooseflesh along his skin. 

Tony moves easily, letting Steve get used to the stretch and the fullness and the intensity of it all. His free hand is rubbing the thick muscles in Steve’s back, running along his spine and his shoulder blades and the hard ropes of muscle leading down to his ass. He can’t help himself, and he palms Steve’s ass, digging his fingers into the meat, and Steve moans again. 

“I need –” Steve breaks off, sounding ruined. “I need to…” 

“Do you need to come, honey?” 

Steve lets out a choked laugh. “God, Tony, nothing’s ever felt like this.” 

Tony leans down, presses a kiss against Steve’s back. Steve pushes back against him, and Tony bites the muscled flesh. Steve clenches and thrusts back, and Tony kisses the bruising bite, knowing it will be gone in no time. 

“Do you want to be on top for a while?” Tony asks him, still thrusting in alongside the dildo. “You can take what you need?” 

Steve groans, nods his head drunkenly. 

With regret, Tony slows his thrusts, and pulls his cock all the way out. He pulls the dildo out, and watches Steve’s hole clench around nothing. The rim is puffy, stretched, and won’t even close all the way – Tony can see a few centimeters into Steve’s hole as he gapes open. 

It’s gorgeous, and Tony wants to burn it into his memory. 

He scoots back and leans down, licking at Steve’s stretched rim, his tongue pushing inside, and Steve moans. Then Tony pulls back, rolls and lays on his back, watching as Steve shudders once more, then twists, lifting up and swinging a leg over Tony’s thighs. Steve looks down at him, and he looks utterly debauched. His lips are pink and wet, swollen from biting them. His cheeks are flushed, his hair is damp with sweat. His eyes are wide and dark with desire. He looks like a filthy, beautiful dream. 

Tony rests the dildo over his pubic bone, the base of it resting against the base of his cock, and watches hungrily as Steve pours some lube into his own hand and wraps it around Tony and the toy, stroking up and down a few times to make everything more slippery. Then he scoots up, straddling Tony’s hips. He tilts his hips, reaches behind himself to guide Tony’s cock and the dildo inside himself. 

Watching his face as the two cocks push inside him, stretch him open, is like a religious experience for Tony. Steve’s cock is hard and leaking as he presses himself down, filling himself up, all the way to the base. Then he starts rocking his hips, thrusting up on his knees and back down, slamming himself down on the cocks wildly and fucking himself. 

It’s gorgeous, watching him seek his own pleasure so wildly, so relentlessly, and Tony has to reach out and touch him. He reaches up with the hand not holding the dildo in place, and cups one of Steve’s pecs, fingers pinching the nipple almost cruelly. Steve cries out, thrusting down harder. 

Tony makes a mental note to himself to get a strap-on so he can have both hands free and still fuck Steve like this, then slides his finger down Steve’s chest and belly to wrap around his straining, desperately red erection. 

He strokes Steve’s cock, eyes drinking in the desperate way Steve’s hips slam down, the way Steve fucks himself with two cocks, leaning forward and bracing his hands on Tony’s shoulders. 

Steve’s eyes are closed, his eyelashes fluttering with pleasure with every thrust down. Tony strokes him harder, faster, loving the way Steve’s body takes him in. 

Steve thrusts down hard and fast, grinding himself down on the cocks inside him, and cries out as his cock jerks in Tony’s grip, spilling come that drips over Tony’s knuckles. Tony’s own cock throbs, encased in tight heat, and Steve just keeps grinding, his cock pulsing as he drags his orgasm out. 

“Tony,” he moans, leaning back and arching, hands moving back to brace on Tony’s thighs as he rocks and grinds, using Tony’s cock and the dildo to stimulate his own prostate. It’s so hot, Tony wants to watch him do it forever. 

Steve’s orgasm seems to last forever, then he takes a deep, shuddering breath and slows his wild movements. 

“Tony,” he says, looking down into Tony’s face. His expression is so open and trusting, and Tony can see every emotion there. Want, desire, trust. Love, maybe. Tony tries to make his own expression just as open, just as honest. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Tony breathes, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s hip. Steve’s come smears across his skin with Tony’s hand. Steve’s come is pooled across Tony’s belly, and Tony drags a thumb through it and rubs it over Steve’s thigh. 

“I want to feel you come in me,” Steve breathes, swallowing as he starts to ramp up his hips again, thrusting down on the cocks inside him. “Please, Tony, want you to fill me up.” 

Tony’s hand spasms, fingers digging into Steve’s hip, and he moans as that tight heat envelopes him again and again. 

“God, Steve, you drive me crazy,” Tony grunts, watching the dildo and his cock disappear into Steve’s stretched hole. Steve’s cock is still hard, still bouncing and slapping between Tony’s belly and Steve’s. 

“Come on, Tony,” Steve grits out, hips thrusting down hard and fast. “Fill me up.” 

Tony’s cock throbs, his heart stutters, and he tries to hold on. He does, he tries not to come, wanting to last as long as possible for Steve, but he’s so gorgeous, so wanton, and he’s asking _so nicely_ , Tony can’t help it. He lets out a low, deep moan as his balls draw up tight, and there’s a rushing in his ears as his whole body tenses, as he drives hard up into Steve’s hole over and over. He’s hyper aware of the tight, hot slickness, the hard silicone cock alongside him, and he fucks up into Steve, everything else fading away as he comes hard, hot and slick and wet in Steve’s stretched hole. 

Steve moans, coming again already, head thrown back in ecstasy as Tony fills him. They’re writhing together, shuddering and crying out as they’re both overtaken by pleasure. Steve is grinding his hips down again, and Tony is grinding up into Steve’s body, until they’re both wrung out and gasping for air, When it’s over, Steve slumps over Tony’s chest, panting and sweaty. His cock is softening, his whole body wracked with aftershocks as he comes down from his orgasm. Tony reaches up clumsily, petting a shaky hand down Steve’s back a few times, gulping in air and trying to remember his own name. 

After a moment, Steve pulls his hips up with a hiss, and Tony’s softening cock and the dildo slip out of him. Tony can feel his own come dribble out of Steve and onto Tony’s balls, and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is. He moans a little as Steve whines at the emptiness, and can’t help but reach down and press two fingers into Steve’s slack hole, revelling in the way it twitches around him. 

“Tony,” Steve sighs, a breathy moan, and his cock pulses again even though it’s soft. Tony lets his fingers thrust in a few times, then retreats – regretfully – as Steve shivers with oversensitivity. 

Steve rolls to the side heavily, dropping down onto the mattress beside Tony. 

He tips his head forward and presses a chaste kiss to Tony’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Tony asks, remembering his manners even if he is having trouble with the English language.. “Sore?” 

“God, Tony,” Steve breathes, blinking at him. “That was amazing. I had no idea…” 

“It can be a lot,” Tony tells him, mustering up the strength to roll onto his side so he can face Steve. He lets the dildo fall to the bed, he’ll worry about sanitizing it later. “I don’t… I don’t want to have pushed you too far.” 

“It was good,” Steve assures him, smiling a little. “It was really good.” 

“Good,” Tony says with a smile, leaning forward to press a pecking kiss to Steve’s mouth. “It was really good for me, too.” 

“The way you take care of me…” 

“I like watching you,” Tony admits. “The way you get lost in pleasure. Watching you come is one of the highlights of my day, Cap, it’s not exactly a hardship.” 

“No one’s ever done that for me,” Steve tells him. “It’s not nothing.” 

Tony shrugs one shoulder, running a hand through his slightly-sweaty hair. 

“Tony,” Steve says, rolling onto his own side to face Tony and staring directly into Tony’s eyes. He takes a deep breath, like he’s trying to fortify himself. “Tony, seriously. This thing we have going on? This isn’t just…. It means a lot to me.” 

Tony smiles slightly at him. “Hey, I aim to please.” 

“I don’t just mean the sex,” Steve says. “Tony, the sex is, wow, beyond amazing. There aren’t even words for how good the sex is, but it’s not just about sex.” Steve reaches up and tips Tony’s chin up so Tony has to meet his gaze, which is when Tony realizes he’d been avoiding it. He looks up into piercing blue eyes. 

Steve is beautiful. His lips are pink and soft, his cheeks are flushed with exertion and satisfaction. His dark eyelashes sweep across his cheeks when he blinks. “Tony,” he says, taking another deep breath. “I don’t know if this is the right time. I don’t know if this is the right thing to say. All I know is that when I’m with you, I feel like everything is _right_. Everything is exactly the way it should be. When I’m with you, I’m not thinking about what I lost or what I, what I slept through. I’m just thinking about you.” 

“Steve,” Tony starts. He doesn’t want to hear Steve say it, afraid of what will happen if he actually gets what he wants. “Honey.” 

“Let me say it,” Steve says, whispering, begging. “Just once, before you put the walls back up, okay?” 

Tony swallows, closes his eyes, and jerks his chin in a single nod. 

“I love you,” Steve says. 

The world doesn’t end. Tony’s heart swells, pounding, as the air leaves his lungs. But it feels good. It feels like everything he’d ever wanted, everything he’d ever hoped for. 

“I love you, too,” he says, the words leaving his throat without permission. “God, Steve. Of course I love you. Now, can we never speak of this again?” 

Steve laughs a little, leaning in close for another kiss, which, of course, Tony gives him. “I dunno. I like watching you blush like that.” 

Tony ignores the comment, running his hand down Steve’s hip and changing the subject. “Feel good? Think that’s enough for tonight?” 

Steve lets out a snort of a laugh. “If there’s one thing you’re good at, Stark, it’s wringing me out,” he says. 

Tony grins back at him, glad the conversation has turned away from feelings. “Anytime, handsome. I dunno if you were counting, but you came six times. New record.” 

Tony reaches down and gives a light swat to Steve’s ass, glancing down to watch the muscle jiggle. He grins when Steve makes a pleading, breathy sound, then leans forward to kiss him again. 

“Go to sleep, Stark,” Steve whispers against his mouth. “Or I’m gonna end up needing you to fuck me again.” 

“Wow, what a terrible hardship that would be,” Tony deadpans, lips twitching. “Actually, we forgot about the vibrator, I was going to use that, too.” 

Steve just grins at him and rolls onto his back, dragging Tony along with him for a cuddle. “Save it for morning. We’ll see if we can’t break that record again.” 

Tony laughs into Steve’s skin, cuddling close. 

  


**END**


End file.
